In various wireless communication systems such as WiMAX (Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access), next generation PHS (Personal Handy-Phone System), LTE (Long Term Evolution), and the like, OFDMA communication is carried out (for example, refer to Patent Literature 1 (Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2009-21661).
The usage of the OFDMA communication scheme is in progress by virtue of many advantages such as the high frequency usage efficiency, high resistance against fading, favorable compatibility with the MIMO (Multiple Input Multiple Output) technique corresponding to communication utilizing a plurality of antennas at both the transmission side and receiving side.